


Don't Let It Bother You Too Much

by whynotright



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Destruction, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotright/pseuds/whynotright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no better feeling to be felt than the one that is felt while oneself causes destruction. Any form, through any means, it all allowed for the same thing. It was perfect. It felt so pure, so true. Nothing could compare to it, this feeling of ruin. Nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let It Bother You Too Much

There was no better feeling to be felt than the one that is felt while oneself causes destruction. Any form, through any means, it all allowed for the same thing. It was perfect. It felt so pure, so true. Nothing could compare to it, this feeling of ruin. Nothing else. 

It was so beautiful. This glass shattered into so many tiny pieces, that flew freely for a brief time. Their flight was over as quick as it began. No piece looked the same as another. They were all different. They shone in the dim moonlight that filtered in through the shaded windows. There was a sea of glass all around. It was all quiet in between the sympathy of smashing sounds, except for the sound of the liquid moving as bottles were chugged. Soon enough there was no more to flow from the thing, and the bottle was empty. Not a single drop left.

A glance at the bottle revealed it too look the same as the last one. No extra markings or signs of difference. The glass was standard, normal, and ugly.

As it fell to the ground there was a guarantee it would soon change. The thing would hit the floor and break, and all the pieces would spread out. They would not look the same. None of them would look the same. They would be beautiful. It was over quick and then the glass sea had more shimmers. It was beginning to feel too quick. No longer as satisfying as it was when it began. More... More destruction was needed. A bit of a larger scale...

The bottles began to fly. No longer one at a time and no longer empty. Two or three at a time, the liquid remaining inside of them until the glass was shattered on impact. They flew faster and faster, but the beauty of it all was no longer noticed. The one causing the destruction had closed his eyes. The sounds of his sobbing began to compete with the sounds of shattering. This lasted for some time. That was until a voice was heard.

 

"Rocket...?"

 

The last bottle thrown landed with a final smash, and the small creature opened his eyes. He turned to see who had spoke and was greeted by the sight of a familiar face. Gamora was standing in the doorway. Her hand was still holding the door as she stared at him.

"Get the fuck outta here..." He said as he put his paws to his eyes, wiping away his tears. He glared at her when they were gone, picking up one of the few remaining bottles from the place on the floor. He opened the thing up and began to chug it, leaning back to rest his head on the bar.

She remained silent, closing the door behind her as she took another step in. Her green skin was partially illuminated by the moonlight seeping its way in. Before she could take yet another step he stopped drinking and looked at her once more, furious. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" He screamed, clenching his free paw into a fist. She frowned, looking down at the troubled raccoon, but she did not leave. She remained where she was, standing over him. 

He stood up now, letting the bottle he held fall as he did. He expected another smash but it did not occur. He walked, or rather, stumbled over to her, looking up with an extremely angry face. He just snarled and showed his teeth. She remained still. "Rocket, will you please-"

He interrupted her, yelling again. "No! Will you please...! Leave right now, Gamora. I swear, if ya don't, I'm gonna... I'm gonna...!" He moved closer. With a sigh, she drew her weapon, holding the sword in front of her. The look on her face was one of extreme disappointment. 

"I don't wish to harm or threaten you, but if you threaten me and act upon what you say I will stop you. You're a reasonable person most of the time, but right now I have doubts that you'll listen to me. So calm down. Right now..."

Rocket was surprised she had drawn her weapon. It had not yet been pointed at him, however. Even in his current state he realized this. It was enough to make him give her some space, but he still looked up the woman fuming. "Gamora... Will... Will ya please just go...?" He stammered, closing his eyes. He shook his head. His anger began to die down. "I... I don't want to see anyone right now. I don't want to talk..."

"You do want to drink yourself to death as you smash all these bottles though, correct?" She asked him, putting away her sword. She felt guilty for threatening him when he was in the state he was in, but he was unpredictable most of the time, and now that was even more so. She crossed her arms and looked down at him as she awaited a response. When his eyes reopened he looked away from her.

"I'm not gonna do that... I mean, I'm drinkin' and I'm smashin' everything but I'm not gonna die. I know how much I can handle, okay? Ya don't need to worry."

"You're wrong Rocket, I do need to worry. I saw you sneak out, and I figured you just couldn't sleep and needed a walk. Understandable, I have trouble sleeping sometimes too. I realized walks weren't really your style though, and that's when I decided to look for you. Now here I am... And there you are. You broke in here to drink and destroy things? Why are you doing this?"

The raccoon glanced back at her, but then groaned and turned around, walking away. He climbed up onto a barstool with some struggle, and then from there he got onto the bar counter. He began to walk across it, looking down at his he walked. "Fuckin' hungry... Think the chump who owns this place leaves peanuts out?" Gamora began to follow him closely as he searched. He was avoiding her question. Halfway across the counter top he clumsily tripped. She caught him before he fell off the side, and was quick to get him back up onto it. She knew he didn't like being touched too long.

He mumbled something and then muttered a louder thanks, and went on walking across the surface. "Come on, there's gotta be something. Makes sense, right? What fuckin' bar doesn't have peanuts? Or some type of fuckin' food?"

"Why don't we go back to the ship? We have something there, I'm sure. Plus we can talk..." She suggested knowing very well he would most likely not want to go. He glared at her once more and her thought was confirmed.

"I'd say I'd bring you back something, but I'm not leaving you alone. I doubt you want to go anywhere else, correct? You're gonna have to go hungry for now. Will you please just talk with me, though, Rocket...?"

Rocket stopped walking and looked back at her again. "I don't want to talk. Ya can't help me, okay? I promise ya, I know for sure talkin' ain't gonna do shit!" With that he spit and then sat down on the edge of the bar.

"Okay, maybe it won't help you get over whatever it is has made you upset, but you get to vent. You can complain as much as you want. That's something right? I won't even speak. I won't try to talk to you, comfort you, or comment on anything you say. I'll just be a pair of ears. Please, Rocket... At least just, do that for me." Rocket put his head in his paws, groaning. His head shook as he sat there like this. He thought about her offer. Deep down he did want someone to listen, to try and help him. For the most part, though, what was bothering him was something that couldn't be helped. Something he couldn't stop. Things he couldn't forget. Things that... That ruined him.

 

Things that destroyed him.

 

He thought long and hard. She remained silent as she waited for him to say or do something. Rocket wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally decided to give an answer. "Gamora..." He said, looking up again.

 

"Let's talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate any comments or suggestions. This is something I hope to continue with, but if I don't, I feel as though it's also complete as is. I hope you readers enjoyed.


End file.
